Cardiovascular disease involving the heart or blood vessels remains a leading cause of global mortality. Cardiovascular disease includes coronary artery disease (CAD) which can lead to angina and myocardial infarction (MI), stroke, hypertensive heart disease, rheumatic heart disease, and other disorders of the cardiovascular system. Medicines for treating cardiovascular disease, and in particular coronary artery disease, have been introduced over the years (e.g., the small molecule class of drugs called statins and the recently approved Repatha®, an antibody targeting PCSK9).